


Take Your Name

by sapphicgoggles



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Characters, Patricide, Public proposal, corporate event, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicgoggles/pseuds/sapphicgoggles
Summary: Marriage proposals are always stressful, especially when your boyfriend's dad is your worst enemy.





	1. Issue #1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff that was supposed to be a quick one-shot and turned into a 6-month project bc I read Freefall (issue #95 of Peter Parker: Spider-Man) and decided to expand the story.
> 
> Enjoy.

“You ready?” Harry asked, giving two loose knocks on the bathroom door.

 

“Uh, yeah! I mean, almost!” Peter responded, fumbling around with the small parcel he was holding and shoving It in his pocket.

 

It had been ten years since he was bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip to Oscorp. Now, in the same exact building, he was about to do something much different that would change his life on a similar scale, and he felt just as sick to his stomach.

 

“Is it the goddamn bowtie again?”

 

He looked in the mirror at the completely untied strip of fabric around his neck “….yeah.”

 

“I’ve been telling you for years, Pete, clip-ons save lives. I wear one to work every day!”

 

Peter smiled. “I know, Harry.”

 

“And speaking of saving lives, I hope you’re not wearing that onesie under your suit.”

 

“You know I have to, Harry. What if something goes wrong?”

 

Harry entered the bathroom holding a red clip-on tie. “Nothing will go wrong, Pete.” He said, gently removing the untied bowtie from around Peter’s neck and replacing it with the deep crimson clip on. “Besides, wearing multiple layers makes it harder for me to undress you later.”

 

Peter blushed but held his ground. “Then, I’ll take off my own layers tonight. The suit stays on.”

 

“Fine, but just promise me you won’t do anything drastic.”

 

“You know I can’t make that promise.”

 

Harry simply rolled his eyes and kissed him quick. “Come on, we’ll be late.”

 

* * *

 

The room was packed. Several round tables that seated eight were filled with their reserved guests. There was more silverware in the table setting than Peter knew existed and on each plate were tiny folded pieces of paper with cursive names. At the frontmost table, practically inches from the stage he found his name, seated next to the man of the hour and the love of his life, the one and only Harry Osborn.

 

This gathering was a corporate event to honor his leadership and scientific achievement, an award ceremony at that. Friends and coworkers were to give speeches, Peter was last on the roster.

 

As the boys sat down in their respective seats, Peter felt like he could faint. Public speaking was never his strong suit and it mattered now more than ever that he be articulate. So he sat there, fidgeting with the napkin on his lap.

 

“Sorry to drag you to such a stuffy event,” Harry whispered, leaning towards Peter.

 

“It’s fine, it’s not that stuffiness that’s getting to me.”

 

“I’m sure you’re speech will go great too. All you have to do is talk about yours truly, you have more material than anyone else in this room!” He let out a small laugh,  soft and honest. “You’ll do great, you always do.”

 

“Thanks, Harry.” And Peter smiled gently, still trying to hide how fast his heart was beating.

 

As the lights dimmed Peter felt, even more, light headed. As he watched the different speakers that all praised Harry in many different ways, he could barely pay attention, which was a shame because apparently, Miles’ speech was hilarious.

 

He felt trapped in another realm until heard his name. His heart skipped a beat, or maybe three, before he began to rise from his seat. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him down just enough to kiss his cheek.

 

“Good luck, Pete.” He whispered. Peter wanted to die.

 

He marched up the small flight of stairs to the stage, trying even more to hide the fact that he was visibly a nervous wreck.

 

Tapping awkwardly on the microphone, he began.

 

“Hi everyone! My name is Peter Parker, I’m fortunate enough to be dating the man of the hour, and even more fortunate to have been his best friend long before we were officially together. I’ve known Harry for as long as I can remember and we’ve been almost inseparable for all of that time. We had our ups and downs but we all know I wouldn’t be standing here if Harry was any less forgiving.”

There was a slight chuckle from some groups in the audience.

“Last time I was on a stage like this I was at Horizon High talking about how big Harry’s presence is, and I still stand by my words that night. Everything Harry has to offer to the scientific community, and to the world as a whole, is massive. And he got to be what he is today, not by being an Osborn, but by being himself. See Harry, the Osborn name has brought you great things, but it has also burdened you. Your family hasn’t always been the best to you, but you’ve always been family to me. So why don’t you retire the Osborn name, and officially become part of the Parker family? What I’m trying to say is, Harry, Harold Theopolis Osborn, will you marry me?”

 

There Harry was, seated in the front row frozen. Peter’s heart stopped. Maybe he had gone too far. Maybe Harry wasn’t ready. Maybe he should have done this in private.

 

Then his spider-sense went off.

 

It was hard to see with the spotlights in his eyes but he could easily hear the sound of the massive glass windows shattering and panicked screams from the audience all followed by a bright orange light cutting through the muddled darkness of the crowd as a bomb crashed to the stage. Peter jumped out of the way of the blast just in time to stick the landing in his signature pose but upon looking up he saw his least favorite shade of green.

 

“How touching." The monster hovering before him chimed sarcastically. "Your speech was lovely Peter, but I don’t recall you asking for my blessing.”

 

“Sorry Norman, but I didn’t think I needed to, seeing that you’re no father to Harry.” Peter spat.

 

Norman cocked his head to the side in an almost teasing manner. "Oh, is that any way to speak to your potential father in law?”

 

"You know damn well I could go so much worse." He responded, rising to his feet.

 

"Well why don't you, Mr. Parker, but pray don't use your words, your webs will suffice." His big jagged-toothed grin a nearly glowed off-white in the low light of the, now incredibly, damaged Oscorp convention hall. "Or will you just run like a coward from a fight to change into a silly costume and let the population of the building pay for it."

 

Peter's eyes widened. As the smoke cleared he could see a bright orange countdown clock reading "2:03"

 

“Two minutes? To stop you and defuse a bomb? That’s a little unfair don’t you think?”

 

“Has life ever been fair to you Mr. Parker?”

 

“You make a good point, but life hasn’t managed to stop me yet.”

 

“Maybe it’s time we changed that.”

 

* * *

 

Oscorp security covered Harry, forcibly removing him from the premises, much to his dismay. Miles, Anya, and Gwen evacuated the rest of the businessmen, scientists and other Oscorp staff that occupied the tower.

 

Once everyone was a safe distance from the building, Harry became even more restless within the shield Oscorp security had placed around him.

 

“Let me go!” He screamed.

 

“I’m sorry sir, we were ordered to protect you.” A security guard refused.

 

“That order came from me, asshole! And it included you protecting my partner as well! It makes me question which Osborn you're really loyal to. So if you're loyal to the _current_ CEO you'll let me go!"

 

***

 

The fight trudged on for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only a matter of seconds. His clothes were anything but fit for fighting but he still managed somewhat. Throwing punches and dodging bombs was difficult but not impossible, even if his tailored suit was ripping and tearing at every seem.

 

"Is that all you got Norm?” Peter taunted, "I thought, as a supervillain with a family matter to handle, you'd have more fight in you!"

 

“Oh, you have no idea!”

 

Norman came uncomfortably close and grabbed Peter by the tie. "I'll hang you like the lowlife vigilante menace you are." He growled and flew up only to find a tattered clip-on tie in his fist.

 

"Wow Harry was right, clip-ons do save lives."

 

The goblin creature let out a deafening scream of rage and charged through the air on his glider. He grabbed Peter by the neck and held him high.

 

"Spoke...too...soon?"

 

"'Fraid so." He teased, gripping tighter.

 

Peter let out desperate choking sounds as he grabbed at the hand around his throat. His vision was blurring and the corners of his view were beginning to go dark. He knew he couldn't fight anymore, he was losing consciousness.

 

"Any last words Mr. Parker?"

 

Just then a familiar voice cut through the smoke, accompanied by a familiar spectacle of flames. "I don't know, Mr. Osborn, can you give me some time to think about it?"

 

“H-Harry?” Peter managed to whisper before closings his eyes.

 

"Son? What are you- ARRGGGGH!"

 

There was an intense heat on Peter’s face, and then he fell. He hit the ground gasping for tainted air. As he opened his eyes he saw Green Goblin fall, first to his knees, then to the ground. The dust cleared slightly to reveal Harry Osborn, flame sword in hand. Harry panted for a moment, taking in all he had done. Then he saw Peter and immediately ran to him.

 

“Pete!” He panicked, “Are you alright?!”

 

The tired brunette gave a soft smirk, “Was that a yes?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “If we survive.”

 

He looked at the countdown clock across the room. Fifteen seconds. “Fair point!”

 

They both scrambled to their feet and bolted to the bomb.

 

“Are you gonna let me defuse it this time?” Harry teased, as he removed one of the panels on the unholy contraption.

 

“If you can do it in ten!”

 

* * *

 

By cutting wires and rearranging the masterful insides of the explosive in a way only Harold Theopolis Osborn could, the bomb was defused in 7 seconds.

 

As the smoke cleared and the lights flickered back on, they waited for their erratic heart rates to slow down. Then without warning, Harry threw his arms around Peter and held him tighter than he ever had before.

 

“I was so scared...” Harry said tearfully, burying his face into the space between Pete’s shoulder and his neck. “I couldn’t imagine what I would do if I lost you...”

 

Peter returned the embrace, beginning to cry along with him. He inhaled, ignoring the ungodly pain of his injuries, taking in his smell, along with his form and everything that was Harry. “I’m… I’m sorry Harry… I shouldn’t have made such a spectacle of this. I don’t know how your dad found out but it probably has something to do with that and now-”

 

Harry cut him off with a kiss, desperate and passionate. It was a kiss that displayed all the fear and pain and relief of two people who almost lost everything.

 

When the kiss broke Harry smiled and pressed his forehead to Pete’s “Sometimes you talk too much.” He whispered, teasing.

 

Peter laughed softly, almost to himself. “I’m aware. But there are a few words I have to say that you should hear in a better context.”

 

He got down on one knee and pulled a small, mangled box from his tattered suit pocket.

 

“Pete-“

 

He opened the box to reveal a ring, a ring that he had spent a year saving up to buy because the love of his life only deserves the best, and spoke, with all the love in the world:

 

“Harry Osborn, will you marry me?”

 

Harry knew this would happen, after all the events of this evening, but yet he couldn’t seem to stop the little pearls of joyous tears from riming around his eyelids.

 

“Of course I will.”


	2. Issue #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys wanted more of this AU, so I complied!
> 
> Chronologically this is a prequel to the first part!
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry Osborn walked down the brick white hallways, hyper-aware of the click-clack of his footsteps on the marble floors.

 

The Osborn Correctional Facility for The Chemically and Supernaturally Enhanced, often just shortened to OCF, was a hospital Harry had founded for his father. Even after everything, he wanted him to be safe, not to mention contained.

 

Visiting hours began shortly after he got off of work, and something in him said that he should pay Norman a visit. However, as he approached his cell he began to have his doubts.

 

The cell was comprised of a twin bed, sheets and a pillow, and of course facilities. All were colored a blinding shade of white. Three walls of the room were made of a specially engineered type of brick that was meant to be nearly indestructible. The other wall was foot-thick glass. There was a little microphone in the center of the glass that allowed them to communicate. 

 

He approached it, terrified, and spoke. "Hi, dad.”

 

“Oh how nice! My own son, come to visit me in the prison he built for his old man.” 

 

Norman's form was stronger and his skin was now a deep green and his eyes glowed like neon. He had been corrupted by the goblin serum long ago, and his condition only got worse with time.

 

“Quit your guilt-tripping. You build me a high school, I build you a correctional facility. At least one of us was well-intentioned.”

 

“That Spider-Friend of yours is rubbing off on you.”

 

Harry scoffed “Could you be any more bitter?”

 

“How’s my company?” Norman changed the subject.

 

“It’s running well. So well that they plan on giving me an award at the end of the month.”

 

“Well, congratulations.” He deadpanned.

 

“I don’t need your sarcasm,” he looked up, frustrated with himself. “I don’t know why I’m even telling you this!”

 

“Why are you here, Harry?”

 

“Is it not enough for me to want to check-in?”

 

“It’s unlike you.”

 

“Part of me felt like I could still confide in you. But I guess I was wrong.”

 

And with that Harry turned to leave.

 

“You can always confide in me, I’m your father.”

 

“Bye, dad.”

He left.

 

***

 

Harry didn't know why he couldn't seem to shake the bitter nostalgia that drew him back to Norman over and over. After everything he did, and after Harry's fight to break the cycle of corruption that was the Osborn’s family history, there's somehow still a small thread stuck in the wheel.

 

He needed a distraction.

 

He raced to his phone. Dialing the number didn't take any more than a millisecond, he knew it so well it was faster than looking for a contact. The call was answered after two rings.

 

"Pete?"

 

"Hey!" There was the sound of struggle behind the optimism in his voice, making Harry uneasy.

 

"Wanna come over?" He asked, almost timid.

 

"Sorry, I can't tonight. Vulture broke out of prison ....again."

 

Harry audibly groaned "Really? Again?"

 

"I'm so sorry babe, I'll make it up to you I swear!"

 

"You better!" Harry sighed.

 

"I will!" There was a deafening screech that, even over the phone, nearly blew out Harry's eardrum. "Gotta go! Love you!"

 

"Love you too, hon..." He droned in response after Peter had already hung up.

 

He slammed his face on the pillow and screamed.

 

_ Why did I have to fall in love with a superhero? _

 

* * *

 

Peter asked himself the same question, guiltily, as he swung through Manhattan, chasing a familiar crazed supervillain.

 

"Who was that on the phone? Does Spider-Man have a Spider-Girlfriend?"

 

"Is my love life really any of your business, Toomes?"

 

"It is if you interrupt our battle with your pet names."

 

"Well, I understand why you're jealous, but you're not exactly my type."

 

The Vulture let out a scream of rage in Peter's direction, shattering two stories of windows on the building behind him.

 

"See, waaaay too loud for me. I hope your wife still has eardrums!" He said taking his hands away from his ears and creating a web to catch the shards before they fell to the streets below.

 

"I figured after nearly a decade you'd grow out of your childish banter, Spider-Man."

 

“What can I say? I'm young at heart!" He chimed. "As for you, you oughta grow old in prison."

 

He shot webs directly at the motor in between the wings of the vulture’s suit and jammed its vents. As the villain fell, Spidey caught him and wrapped him up like a fly.

 

The Vulture squirmed in his grip. "You know you can't stop me! The NYPD has never been able to contain me!"

 

"And that's why we're not going to the police station!" He retorted and began swinging them towards the OCF.

 

***

 

Peter crawled in through Harry’s window at just about midnight. 

 

The room was dark and he was sure Harry was sleeping. Then the lights flicked on. Harry stood next to the light switch across the room. He was wearing a grey silk bathrobe and mix-matched socks. His body language conveyed his annoyance, crossed arms, slouching shoulders and a glare so sharp it could easily decapitate someone.

 

He checked his watch, “12:14. Later than last time, but earlier than usual.” 

 

“So you won’t send me home this time?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Harry smirked, approaching Peter.

 

He noticed a bleeding gash on Peter's left shoulder from where a shard of glass had hit him in the fight.

 

“Parker, one of these days you’re gonna be the death of me.” His tone was joking but there was a feeling of pain behind it.

 

“I’d like to hope not,” he began to tease back but was unable to finish his sentence. Something in him feared the reality of the joke, and it was no laughing matter.

 

Harry noticed the look in his eyes as he began to think about it. “Stop worrying.”

 

“I could say the same to you.”

 

“You could, but you didn’t.” Harry replied. “Besides, you’re in more peril on a Tuesday afternoon than I am in a lifetime.”

 

“I just worry that one day I’ll bring the peril to you.”

 

“Well if you do I’m perfectly capable of defending myself. We can even team up, like old times.”

 

Peter didn’t want to argue anymore, the thought of Harry needing to fight because of him terrified him the most.

 

“Harry-“

 

Before he could finish Harry’s hands were on his face, delicately pulling him into a brief kiss. It was so soft and gentle, it was almost chaste.

 

“You’re still late. Didn’t you say you’d make it up to me?”

 

Peter smiled, blushing. “I did, didn’t I?”

 

Harry got close, inches away from his lips and whispered, “Then make it up to me, Spider-Man.”

 

Peter didn’t bother with a verbal response, he simply closed his eyes and eliminated the space between them.

 

* * *

 

After their evening together, Peter was exhausted. As soon as he was down he was out. Harry kissed him on the forehead and moved a strand of hair from his face.

 

Despite how much this boy and his hero work worried and annoyed him, he was so in love. From the very beginning, Pete had been there for him whenever he could. A nerdy little scientist with a heart of gold who grew up to be greater than he could have ever imagined. There was no one else like him. There was no beating Peter Parker. He couldn’t leave him if he tried.

 

These thoughts allowed Harry to sleep. He cuddled up to his lover and drifted off.

 

***

 

Harry awoke to a world of light, he was on his knees on a ground that reflected like a mirror and he could see nothing but the brightness around him. Then a figure appeared, standing over him and when he looked up he softened.

 

It was Peter, dressed in his full Spider-Man costume aside from the mask which he was holding in his clenched fist. Still, something seemed off about him. His expression was grave and he wouldn’t look Harry in the eye.

 

“Pete?”

 

“I’m sorry Harry, l have to go.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This city needs me.”

 

“But I need you!” The words seem to come without thought.

 

“I love you Harry but I’m Spider-Man before all else.” He spoke firmly but there was a detectable sadness in his voice.

 

“Pete, please! Don’t do this!”

 

“Goodbye, Harry.” He bowed his head slightly as he turned to leave and began walking into the light.

 

“Peter wait! Don’t go!” Harry screamed. He tried to get up, to chase the boy he loved and stop him from leaving, but for some reason he couldn’t get up off his knees. It was as if the mirror-like ground was a magnet, holding his legs hostage in their pull. Peter continued to walk away putting on his mask. Harry reached out to him essentially wailing his name, but it was no use, the brightness enveloped his figure. He was gone. The light began to dim and when he looked at his outstretched hand a rush of fear swept through his body, the pigment of his skin was beginning to turn green.

 

***

 

Harry’s eyes shot open. The dream was so simple yet it left him with world-shattering paranoia. He turned to see the mop of messy brown hair on the pillow next to his and the bare shoulders of his lover's refined form. Peter had gained more muscle over the past few years, along with numerous scars. Harry went to trace one of them, almost hoping that the touch of his hand would make the mark vanish. Peter stirred and Harry quickly pulled his hand away, somewhat ashamed to have woken him. Still, after a moment he spoke.

 

“Pete?” He whispered.

 

He let out a tired “Mmrrhm?” In response.

 

“Have a question for you?”

 

“Baby, it’s late. Can this wait until morning?”

 

“No, it can’t.”

 

He begrudgingly rolled on to his back and turned his head to face Harry, his expression tired and a little annoyed but not upset. “Ok, love. What’s up?”

 

“Which do you love more, me or being Spider-Man?”

 

Peter threw his head back and groaned. “Harry, it’s four in the morning, don’t do this to me!”

 

“Answer the question and you can go back to sleep.”

 

“Well.. uh..” he was fighting for a way to phrase his thoughts and taking a bit too long to do so for Harry’s taste. “It’s complicated...”

 

“It shouldn’t be!” Harry almost shouted, bringing back his razor-sharp glare.

 

“Give me a second to-“

 

“You don’t need a second! You’ve clearly made up your mind!” He was fuming now.

 

“Harry-“

 

“Get out.” He whispered.

 

Peter winced. “What?”

 

“Get! Out!” He screamed.

 

Peter nodded respectfully and got out of bed, fumbling for his underwear and suit.

 

Harry rolled over facing his back to him.

 

Once he was dressed was made his way to the window and stopped.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He began. “But for the record, I didn’t choose to have my powers. Yes, in a way, I chose to be Spider-Man but often times it doesn’t feel like that. It’s work, important work, work that must be done. I can’t choose to walk away. But you, you’re the love of my life! I want to be with you! Not because I have to, but because I _love_ _you_! I chose you, and I’d choose you again and again, forever and ever. So long as you choose me, I’m yours.” He began to climb out the window but not before turning around to say. “I love you, Harry.”

 

No response.

 

Peter swallowed hard as he pulled his mask over his face and left out the window to swing back to Queens.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, Aunt May, I’ll bring home some milk after work. No, I won’t leave it on the bus this time.” Peter said into his suit’s built-in phone as he thwiped his way to Horizon.

 

He was glad to talk to her, even if it meant having to tell a few white lies every now and again. Leaving groceries on the top of skyscrapers was not a very Peter Parker thing to do, taking the bus was. Only Spider-Man could have an explanation for such a thing, and he was very insistent on Aunt May never finding out that they happened to be the same person.

 

He swung into an alleyway a few blocks down from the school and quickly changed into khakis, a collared shirt, and sweater. He looked as he was, a young professor, excited and terrified for the day ahead. He did teach freshman engineering after all.

 

Upon entering the building he was greeted by a familiar face, the same as every morning. Max Modell was always a pleasure to be around, even after all these years. He was much older now, his long, now grey, hair was braided in the back and his beard was grown out in full. The decade had not been kind to his joints so he carried a cane, but his attitude had not changed at all in the time that had passed.

 

“Peter, just barely scraping to clock in, as usual.” He teased.

 

“Sorry Max, you know how it is getting all the way from Queens.”

 

“I know, but I figured you’d be coming from Oscorp.” He laughed a bit to himself. “How are things with Harry, by the way?”

 

“Things are good!” Peter lied. He figured it’d be best not to mention the fact that Harry hadn’t spoken to him in days. “How are things with Hector?”

 

“About the same!” Max chimed. “We’re celebrating our 22nd wedding anniversary next week.” 

 

Now that Max and Peter were coworkers, they were anything but shy about discussing their personal lives. Peter was comfortable telling him about Harry, just as Max was always thrilled to gush over his husband.

 

“Wow 22 years? Must be exciting!”

 

“It is!” Max smiled brightly at the thought, but his expression soon changed to that of curiosity. “You and Harry have been together a long time too, have you considered the big question?

 

Peter froze. He had been considering it for almost a year, but money was always tight. Still, he had been saving up for the ring and was almost there. If only Harry wasn’t still mad at him.

 

“I have.“ He choked out. “It’s just affording the ring that’s holding me up.”

 

“Hey, Friday is payday. Maybe I can give you your Christmas bonus a week or two early?”

 

“Max, I-“

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Max turned to walk away. “Good luck, Peter. I know he’ll say yes.”

 

* * *

 

The workday seemed to drag on for hours and Peter was exhausted. It seemed as though preparing for mid-year exams was putting more stress on him that on his actual students. He was seriously debating actually taking the bus home, but he could make it to the grocery store so he made the trek there by foot.

 

He had just grabbed the milk when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. Upon seeing the contact Peter nearly dropped the milk.

 

It was Harry.

 

"Harry!" He answered, with excitement and hesitation.

 

"Hey Pete," he sounded defeated. "Listen, I'm sorry about kicking you out over the whole Spider-Man thing. It's just... You know I worry a lot about you, about us, in regards to your hero work.” 

 

Peter smiled. Forgiveness never came easy for Harry Osborn, but it always came. 

 

“It’s fine, love." He replied. "I know how you feel about it and I fully understand. Just know that you're so important to me, you always have been and always will be."

 

"I know, I love you Pete. So much."

 

"I love you too. So, so much." Peter responded softy.

 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Harry spoke. "There's this event on the 27th. It's pretty stuffy, just a corporate award ceremony. But we need one more person to speak in my honor, I figured who better than the love of my life!"

 

"Harry I-"

 

"If you don't wanna speak, you could just be my date to the event! All I want is for you to be there."

 

Peter thought for a moment. 

 

"I would love to do a speech for you!"

 

"You would?! Amazing! Thank you, honey, I love you so much!" 

 

"Love you too, baby."

 

"Ok, I gotta go now but I'll see you soon!"

 

"Ok! Bye hon!"

 

He hung up, leaving Pete with a wide smile.

 

With his Christmas bonus coming in two days from now and an event with Harry a few weeks away, he could finally afford to swing by the jewelry store on the way home.

 

Things were starting to fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this on the 27th for a reason. Today marks three years of me and my gf being together. I love them with all my heart and they have been my biggest inspiration from the moment we met. Even in this fic, some of the dialogue mirrors the way we speak to each other! Honestly, all of the raw gay energy behind everything I write is just me channeling my love for them. So with all that gushing I guess all that's left to say is, happy anniversary honey, I love you so so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating expanding this fic to multichapter or making it a fan comic. I have time for neither but a burning desire for both.
> 
> give me feedback please, on that or anything.
> 
> Just leave comments I'm begging you


End file.
